The Truth
by NoodlePie13
Summary: There is a hidden truth about what really went on between our favorite characters in episodes 19-20. During the last phase of the Hunter exam, a little more went on then meets the eye. And this is exactly what happened...


**Now this was created out of pure randomness and a bunch of "I don't know..." Honestly, the mind comes up with the wildest things when with friends. **

**Disclaimer: HxH belongs to Yoshihiro Tagashi, not me. **

Pretty much everything you've seen in episodes 19-20 of _Hunter X Hunter_ is a lie. You may remember it as the final phase of the Hunter exam and you may even remember how Hanzo fought Gon and Kurapika fought Hisoka and so on and so forth. But was that really what happened? Well, that's what they want you to believe. Why, you ask? Because the truth was far too embarrassing for them to show to the public, so they covered it up to avoid a bad image.

But due to recent events, the truth behind all the lies have been revealed for the public eye. But I warn you, what you are about to read is anything but what you expect. Turn back now if you wish to preserve the pride of the people who went into the making of this story. But if you are a person who craves the truth, no matter how strange or embarrassing, then I encourage you to keep on reading.

Just remember, I warned you!

xXx

It all started when Netero first explained the rules of the final exam to the applicants for the Hunter exam. That's where it all went wrong.

At least when Killua, one of the applicants, decided to open his mouth. "Can you tell us exactly how you rated our performances?"

After a second of thought, Netero did something so unexpected, it was the start to pretty much everything. "No!" He didn't just shout no. No, that' wasn't enough. Wasn't _crazy_ enough. Instead of just shouting, "NO!" he added in a crazy face while shaking his head wildly.

In doing that, he both startled and irritated Killua. An angry tick mark appeared over the white-haired boy's hair. "Why?"

He received no answer, so he stepped back from the crazy old man only to find pretty much everyone doing it back at him. At least Gon wasn't doing it….

And he spoke too soon.

Because only moments after thinking it, everybody stopped. Though, Killua wasn't free of that just yet. After all, Gon didn't get his moment yet! Suddenly, after everybody went silent, Gon started to the same thing, only in a higher voice and in a more obnoxious manner. And he sort of went on and on for almost five minutes.

"SHUT UP!" Killua shouted, finally having enough. "Before I knock you out before Hanzo does!"

A loud gasp came from Netero as he pointed a finger at the young assassin. "SPOILER!"

Everybody else gasped. "SPOILER!"

Killua just shrugged, unphased. Everyone returned to listening to the rules.

Now, it was the fight between Hanzo and Gon, which thanks to Killua was now pretty much spoiled. But that didn't stop Gon and Hanzo from fighting to their fullest...or not.

It was just moments after Hanzo had broken Gon's arm. And Gon had finally pulled himself up to his feet, clutching the broken limb tightly. But that apparently didn't phase him at all. Instead, he stumbled forward in a drunken manner.

"You're bald," Gon declared suddenly. Nobody really responded, because they were already too stunned to really say anything. After all, they just watched Gon as he _let_ his arm get broken. Some friends they were…(Even if they honestly couldn't do anything.)

Hanzo just ignored Gon as Gon continued, "You have girly eyebrows!"

That spiked Hanzo's attention. "What!?"

Gon just laughed as he stumbled forward some more, still wondering how he was going to get Hanzo to surrender. "You talk too much. Are you sure you're a ninja?"

Annoyed, Hanzo shoved Gon down to the floor.

Gon yelped loudly, and flailed his uninjured limbs around as his screamed, "SOMEBODY CALL 911!" He then proceeded to wail out siren noises.

Hanza groaned. "Will you stop that?"

When Gon didn't stop, Hanzo turned around in surrender. "Fine, I quit."

"Wait!" Gon shouted suddenly. "I'm okay! I can still fight!"

Everyone looked at the boy with doubt.

"I just...just need a little help up.!" Gon tugged on Hanzo's leg to pull himself up. Only to fall back down painfully. "OH NOES! I BROKE MY LEG!"

Hanzo shook his head, not believing the sight before him. "No, I broke your arm…"

"Oh…" Gon said, as if just realizing this fact. Then suddenly starts moving his legs, almost as if he was running, but sideways. "KILLUA look! I'm horizontally running!"

Killua facepalms. "And that has to do with anything, how!?"

Hanzo decides that he was done dealing with this and just walked away. Before Gon could protest though, someone threw a wooden stick/sword that looked a lot like Kurapika's weapon of choice at Gon, knocking him out cold. Though when questioned about this, Kurapika showed his two wooden swords and proceeded to blame Hisoka for it. For some reason, obvious reasons, everyone believed Kurapika more than Hisoka's insistent denial.

The winner is declared and Hanzo returns back to the lineup, while Gon is not-to-kindly tossed over a man's shoulder to carry him into the back room.

Next up to fight, is Kurapika and Hisoka. Though the fight was short and not exactly sweet, it was a little more than meets the eye. And maybe just a little on the creepy side…

Now for awhile, nothing seemed amiss or strange as the two fought. Hardly anyone gained any kind of advantage towards their main goal. Though the pace of the fight slowed down after a series of missed hits and successive blocks. Hisoka must have gotten bored, because for some unknown reason, he thought it'd be fun to do something a little out of the ordinary.

Much to Kurapika's annoyment, Hisoka _giggled_ as his poked Kurapika's shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey!"

When Kurapika tried to back away, Hisoka placed a hand on Kurapika's shoulder and leaned in close. "I have some information on the spiders and I know what you did...Oh and you smell better when you're awake!"

Then he just walked away and gave up.

Disturbed, Kurapika shouted, "What did I do? And what do you mean I smell better when I'm awake!?"

Hisoka twists around just enough so Kurapika could see his face and wiggles his eyebrows. "You know~!"

Kurapika shivers.

Nothing much happened in the next fight between Hanzo and Pokkle. Even so, here's just about everything that had went down.

As soon as Pokkle was put in the same position as Gon had once been in, Hanzo was about to break Pokkle's arm when an uncontrollable fear suddenly overcame him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He wailed out in protest, sobbing obnoxiously. "I GIVE UP! UNCLE! NOOOO! LET! ME! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a disappointed sigh, Hanzo released Pokkle from his grip and got up, leaving Pokkle to his sobbing and wailing.

"WIMP!" Leorio shouted as the two fighters returned to their spots in line.

Although the next fight was also short, it was probably about ten times better than the last and hopeful much more redeeming for Pokkle. The fight was Pokkle against Killua. It was a much anticipated fight to see how the two would fight, but apparently to Killua, it wasn't something to be excited for.

"Well, this is boring," Killua stated loudly, turning around to give up.

Though stopped when Pokkle raised his fists and bounced readily on his feet. Killua gave Pokkle a bored look. But Pokkle either didn't notice it or didn't care because he was suddenly shouting, "Well now you're going to get it, BLEEP! That's right, you and me! Right now! We're having it out! Let's go! Come one! Come on!"

Without hesitation or remorse, Killua slapped Pokkle on the cheek.

There was a moment of silence.

Then suddenly, Pokkle was wailing uncontrollably in a high pitched voice. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He starts to wildly flail his arms in every direction he can while wailing even louder.

Now majorly annoyed and not the least bit satisfied, Killua walked away and gave up like he originally intended to do in the first place. "Such a waste of time."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pokkle dramatically shouted while falling to his knees.

With that finally over, things get a little more interesting. By little, that means a ton. After everyone gets settled back down and into their proper places, which took a lot of persuading to get Pokkle off of the ground to get back in line. This next fight is between Hisoka, which promises to be an interesting fight, and the old man Bodoro.

Right from the beginning it was strange. It all started out when Bodoro came out into the fighting arena wearing sunglasses and bell bottoms, obviously trying to be cool. "Oh yeah! Let's start this!"

Kurapika was highly disturbed. "Where did he get bell bottoms?"

"I don't know," Leorio replied, trembling in fear, "It's too scary to look at!"

Then suddenly Bodoro starts dancing. "Oh yeah! I'm gong to win this! Let's go! I'm ready!"

Too bad that Bodoro didn't know about Hisoka very well apparently. Hisoka smirked. "Oh~! So this is a dance battle? I am the master at dance!"  
>Hisoka strikes a confident pose.<p>

Then, as if by magic, the lights turn of and a disco ball is dropped from the ceiling. Rap music is suddenly playing, thanks to the new DJ, Netero. When the music started playing, Bodoro started breakdancing and was surprisingly good at it. Then the music switched to Salsa music, which was Hisoka's specialty. The music changes again, this time to disco music and Bodoro starts doing the disco, suddenly wearing a giant afro. Once again, the music changes to some fast-tempo tango music. Hisoka starts tangoing with Bodoro.

While they fought in the form of dance, everyone cheered them on loudly while pumping their fists into the air.

Kurapika suddenly jumps into the air gleefully, and cheers in a girly voice, "HALLELUJAH!"

Hanzo, somewhere across the room from Kurapika shouts, "I knew he was a girl!"

Killua who was still pouting in boredom, said, "Says the one with girly eyebrows."

Back to the dance battle, Bodoro has fallen in exhaustion while Hisoka dances on.

"HELP!" Bodoro shouted, helplessly, "I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"So that means I won!" Hisoka strikes yet another confident pose. "No one can beat me at dance!"

Then he gracefully tiptoes out of the arena like a perfect ballerina.

Due to the fact that Bodoro couldn't get up, at the insistence of Leorio, Bodoro was given a break for a fight. Therefore the long awaited fight has come. Illumi against Killua. Ignore Illumi's undercover name, because it is not important and was never mentioned for unknown reasons.

Everything was just about the same to the point until Illumi started to reach out for Killua. At this point, Killua suddenly punches his older brother in the nose. "SHUT UP!"

Illumi clutches at his nose and starts loudly hissing in pain and letting out a loud, pained sigh. Then repeated this process for a good two minutes.

Then Killua proceeded to rip out Illumi's long, black hair. "SHUT UP you BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! YOU WILL LEAVE GON THE BLEEP ALONE! YOU HEAR ME!? He is my BLEEPING friend! Or he will be… If you just GO THE BLEEP AWAY! AND LEAVE HIM THE BLEEP BE!"

Kurapika gasped. "Who taught that child to speak such foul language!"

All the while, Illumi wails out in pain. "WAAAAHHHH! Kil, what are you doing!?"

"I HOPE YOU GO BALD!" Killua screeched, while still relentlessly pulling out Illumi's hair.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Illumi demanded.

Illumi finally manages to throw Killua off of him and runs to the door wailing and sobbing obnoxiously. Without looking, he ran straight into the wall next to the door. "I meant to do that!" Then he goes to try to open the door, but when he fails multiple times he gives up and resorts to walking into the door repeatedly, while whining and smashing his head on the door.

"Having issues, Illumi?" Hisoka asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Illumi replies smashing his head against the door once more, this time sliding to the bottom, "Thank you very much."

The door slowly creaked open. Illumi cheered and went to leave. "I"ll be back-!" Only to be interrupted by Killua's shoe to his face.

"You'll fail if you leave," one of the judges/instructors informed Illumi.

"DARN IT!" Illumi whines. "I don't want to fail!"

Illumi starts to wail loudly and flops to the ground and flails his arms and legs wildly as if he was a child throwing a tantrum. Killua, still furious at his elder brother, turns and walks away. "I GIVE UP! BLEEP!"

Kurapika gasps. "Seriously, who taught him that foul language?"

Now, whether or not there was a skipped fight or not, the next fight is Bodoro against Leorio. Which, as many may remember, was probably the most eventful fight that went on, despite the fact that the fight never really happened. It all started out normally, with the two facing each other off, Bodoro, by the way, was still wearing the bellbottoms. Maybe it was because Bodoro secretly knew that Leorio was more or less terrified of them.

Slowly, the two began circling each other, almost as if they were in an old west showdown with no one knowing who was going to strike first. They stopped circling each other and almost as soon as they did, they both heard the hungry growl of an animal.

Leorio's eyes slowly widen as he sees the ravenous, almost rabid looking Killua suddenly appear almost directly behind Bodoro. "Dude," Leorio cautiously warned Bodoro, as if Killua would strike if there was any sudden movements. "Run."

Bodoro justs scoffs. "I'll be fine," then he goes to twirl, intending to redeem himself from his previous loss in dance to Hisoka, only to freeze mid-twirl when he spots the ravenous Killua who is pretty much foaming at the mouth.

"I. WANT. CANDY!" Killua screeches loudly. "I NEED IT! I NEED IT!"

Leorio, more scared of Killua now, than the bellbottoms. "RUN, pony-tail man, RUN! RUN LIKE YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

As if in slow motion, or stuck in a pit of tar, Bodora tried running. Netero, returning as the DJ, started to play the well-known _Jaws_ music. Then, almost as if possessed, Killua starts to creepily crawl towards Bodoro, keeping up with the old man easily. After all, he wasn't called an assassin for nothing. Even if he considered himself to be an ex-assassin.

Kurapika, in concern for Killua, shouted, "Killua! What are you doing? You're going to fail!"

Killua pauses, mid-crawl. "Who cares? I'm going to fail anyways!"

Netero stopped playing the _Jaws_ music and points at Killua. "SPOILER!"

"Who cares!?" Killu shouted back. "It's not like I can prevent it!"

Anything else anyone had to say, Killua ignored and returned to his hunt. Which, by the way, his prey hadn't gotten very far. Killua starts to growl, snarl, hiss, or any other increasingly creepy noise as he hunts down Bodoro. Then without warning, Killua attacks Bodoro and within seconds, Bodoro was dead.

Happy, Killua stole Bodoro's secret stash of candy he had hidden in his pockets.

Surprised by this "interesting" turn of events, Hisoka was the first to find words. "And I thought I was creepy…"

Illumi tilts his head slightly at Hisoka. "Oh, you thought that was creepy?"

Illumi suddenly makes demonic noises that sent chills even down Netero and Hisoka's spines. Then, without even a single warning, Illumi suddenly twisted his head all the way around.

In an uncharacteristic fearful voice, Hisoka cowered away from Illumi. "The Zoldyck's are demons!"

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Pokkle screamed.

Killua paused his eating of the dead man's candy. "Guys, calm down. You all passed because I failed already."

"SPOILER!" Netero shouted.

Angered, Killua stood up. "Well, at least I didn't spoil the end when Gon…"

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly a wooden sword conks Killua on the head, painfully, but fails to knock him out.

Then in an instant, there was a mass panic as everything tried to escape the horror that was Illumi, who was yet to return his head to it's proper, natural, and human place!

Illumi started walking towards the trembling ninja, Hanzo. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!"

"WAAAHHHH!" Pokkle screamed running out the door.

A sudden stampede of people ran over everyone and everything in their path to escape Illumi and the still ravenous Killua. In the end, Killua was dragged out the room. More or less, stampeded over and caught in Hisoka's pointy shoes. Leaving behind Kurapika, Leorio, and Netero. And strangely, a dead rat.

"What the…?" Leorio asks, tempted to poke it.

Kurapika smacks his hand. "Don't touch it!"

Illumi walks in, smiles awkwardly at them and bends over to pick up the dead rat. "Whoops, forgot this here….I'm just going to go now…"

When it was just them finally, Leorio burst out dancing. "YAHOO!"

"What are you doing?" Kurapika asked, before the music could start playing.

"My victory dance!" Leorio proudly announced.

Before Leorio could reply, Gon walked in all bandaged up and fixed. "What did I miss?"

Leorio and Kurapika shared a look. Kurapika nods. "Oh nothing much. You just go back to sleep."

When Gon ignored Kurapika, a wooden sword was thrown at him once more, knocking him out cold. Again…

"So it was you!" Leorio shouted.

Kurapika narrows his eyes. "You weren't supposed to see anything."

Kurapika proceeded to knock Leorio out as well with him mysteriously multiplying wooden swords, because apparently they could do that.

Later, when everyone was finally calmed down and brought to the ceremonial room or whatever, where they went to get their hunter cards, excluding Gon and Killua, Netero stood in front of them.

"So, children...adults...creepy clowns things…" Netero began. "There are three important lessons you have learned from the Hunter exam. One, is that pickles are evil. Never trust the pickles. Two, is that marshmallows are cute and cuddly. No question about it. And three, Never again will I hold a Hunter exam like that. Again. Ever.

"So, goodbye, have a good life, never repeat what you have done today to get that hunter's license, and I never want to see you group. Like ever. Now goodbye."

xXx

So now you know the truth and nothing but the truth. Hopefully it was nothing to mentally scarring for anyone, including those that were involved. It is important to remember that this is truly what had happened. Not that silly crud they showed you on the media. No, that's just them making a cover story because this was a complete mess up.

Now I hope that you have been enlightened with the truth and of course that means you'll be sure to spread the word because the truth must be known!

**No old guys or assassins were harmed in the making of this story. Only their pride. :P And no, there is nothing wrong with me and my friend. This is what happens when we think about stories...**

**Maybe I'll add more to this another time, like a new episode or something of the sort. But that depends. **

**Have a great day and please tell me what you thought! Is it random enough for you?**


End file.
